Sweet Home San Francisco
by PiperPenelopeHalliwell
Summary: This is the first episode of my alternate season 6 where both Wyatt and Melinda exist.


"Sweet Home San Francisco"

_Piper is sitting awkwardly in the living room with Greg and his parents_

Piper: It's so nice to finally meet Greg's family.

Greg's Mother: Oh the pleasure is all ours, you have a beautiful home.

Piper: Thank you, it's actually been in my family for three generations.

Greg's Father: Ah, that makes more sense!

Piper: Ex…excuse me?

Greg's Mother: Well, we did think it was quite odd that a struggling single mother could afford such an… affluent house.

Greg: Mother!

Greg's Mom: Well, Gregory, you can't blame us for wondering. (Turns to Piper)We have always worried about women trying to dig their fingers into Gregory's inheritance.

Greg: Piper is actually a very successful business woman; she owns and operates a very popular nightclub.

Greg's Mother: Well that can't be a very stable lifestyle can it?

Piper: Well…

_High pitched giggles start in the background and grow closer, as a buck-naked Wyatt toddles in._

Greg's mother: Oh my!

_Piper leans down to Wyatt who has reached her knee, big grin on his face._

Piper: Hey, mister, where are your pants? Big boys wear their pants in front of company.

_Wyatt giggles at the thought_

_Phoebe walks in_

Phoebe: There you are, you little rascal!

_Phoebe picks up the squirming toddler in one hand, a fresh diaper clutched in the other_

Phoebe: Sorry, he used to sit still so good when I changed his diaper.

Piper: Welcome to the world of walking!

Phoebe _while backing out of the room_: Sorry again, don't worry this will be that last time we disturb you, I promise. _Makes a break for it, leaving Piper with her mouth open and cheeks turning red.  
_

_Theme Song

* * *

_

Piper _waving out the door_: Bye, thanks so much for coming_! Wait's for them to drive away then closes the door and leans back against it, letting out a deep breath and sending her hair flying upward, away from her face_ Thank God that's over _(mumbles)_

Phoebe! _(She screams)_

Phoebe _calls while clambering down the stairs_: Sorry, sorry, I am sooooo sorry, Piper.

Piper: (sighs exasperated) Don't worry about it; the whole thing was a train wreck anyway.

Phoebe: Yeah, well meeting the boyfriend's parents is never easy; at least you got it out of the way…

Piper: Ha! I'd be surprised if Greg ever wants to see me again after today.

Phoebe: Come on, Piper. Don't you think your overreacting just a little?

Piper: Easy for you to say! You didn't spend the last hour and half trying to impress Gomez and Morticia Addams.

Phoebe: Oh be realistic! Gomez and Morticia would have been very impressed by our witchy ways!

Piper: _(sarcastically)_ Oh great time to take a stab at stand up comedy!

Phoebe: Sorry.

_Knock at the door. Piper opens it._

Piper: Daryl! What are you doing here? Is something wrong?

Daryl: No nothing at all! A beat cop found something earlier today that I thought you should see so I decided to deliver it in person.

Piper: _(confused look on her face)_ What….

_Daryl steps aside to reveal a little girl_

Little Girl: Mommy! _(Runs into Piper's arms)_

_At first Piper stands still, completely shocked, but then clutches the girl back, tears in her eyes, and both forget to breathe._

_Phoebe looks from Daryl to her niece, then back again. Completely shocked. _

_Piper and her daughter move into the living room, leaving Daryl and Phoebe alone in the entry._

Daryl: _(shrugs)_ Poor little thing was just wondering around confused… strange thing is she doesn't seem to remember anything since she disappeared.

Phoebe: But… but it's been a year and a half! I mean we thought she was…

Daryl: I know. Couldn't believe it myself. Truth is almost all children who go missing for so long are never seen again. It's a miracle. Well, I leave you guys alone for some family time. _(Leaves)_

_Phoebe stands in the doorway to the living room, leaning against the arch, and stares at her sister and niece with softened eyes.

* * *

_

_Piper sits silently gazing at her little daughter, as she rambles on about how she can't wait for dance class tomorrow as if no time has passed at all. Suddenly, Wyatt's cry breaks through on the baby monitor bringing Piper back to earth._

Phoebe: I'll get it.

Melinda: Who is that? Is Aunt Phoebe babysitting?

Piper: Melinda, sweetheart. Remember the last time we talked Mommy and Daddy told you that you were going to be a big sister?

Melinda: Yeah…

Piper: Well, you have a baby brother… Wyatt.

Melinda: I don't understand…

Piper: You really don't remember anything? You've been gone for a year and a half.

Melinda: I don't believe you! Where's Daddy? Daddy will tell me the truth _(she stands up turning bright red and hyperventilating)_

Piper: Well, Sweetie, Daddy doesn't live here anymore…

Melinda: What? I don't believe you! Daddy! DADDDDDYYY!

Piper: Leo! Come down here!

_Leo orbs in_

Leo: _(Looks at Piper blankly)_ Piper! You know you can't just call me every time_… (His eyes land on Melinda who jumps into his arms. His eyes well up.) _I don't believe it… is this real?

Piper: Oh, yes.

Melinda: _(Pulls away from her father) _Daddy, tell mommy it's not true. Tell her to stop lying and saying it's been so long. I just saw you this morning!

Leo: Oh, kiddo, I wish I could, but…

Melinda: I don't understand! Why are you doing this? _(Tears in her eyes, she digs her face into Leo's shoulder)_ What happened to me?

Leo: I wish I knew, Princess.

* * *

_Piper walks into the living room_

Piper: Hey sweetie, how are you doing?

Melinda: Better

Piper: There's someone here who really wants to meet you.

_She moves to the side to reveal a toddling Wyatt clutching her hand. She leads her son into the room and picks him up._

Piper: Would you like to hold your baby brother?

_Melinda nods. Piper places Wyatt on her lap._

Piper: Meet Wyatt Matthew.

_Wyatt looks up at his big sister and giggles_

Melinda: He likes me!

Leo: Of course he does, you're his big sister, he looks up to you.

_Paige walks in_

Paige: How are we doing?

Melinda: Great!

Paige: Great. Piper you have a phone call.

Piper: Paige, can't you take a message?

Paige: Um, it's Greg…

Piper: I'll be right back.

_Leo sighs_

Melinda: Who's Greg?

_Leo opens his mouth to say something sarcastic_

Paige: Don't start!

* * *

_Piper is alone in the hallway talking on the phone_

Piper: Hi Greg, I... um didn't expect to hear from you… ever… again.

Greg: Are you kidding me? I didn't expect you to ever want to talk to me. I am so sorry for my parents' behavior this afternoon. They have a tendency to not think before they speak. Anyways, if you don't completely hate me how about dinner tonight?

Piper: Actually… um I'm kind of busy. Rain check? How about tomorrow? There is something that we really need to talk about…

Greg: Sounds great! I'll pick you up at 8.

Piper: See you then. _(Hangs up)

* * *

_

_Piper sits across from a stunned Greg in a very fancy restaurant. _

Greg: So you have a daughter?

Piper: Yes…

Greg: Wow.

Piper: I know it was weird enough to go out with a woman with one kid and now that you know I have two I can understand if…

Greg: _(cutting her off)_ Piper, right now the important thing is your family. I completely understand that you need to be with them right now. _(Reaches across the table and takes her hand in his)_ I'll be right here waiting, and anything you need just let me know.

Piper: _(smiles shyly at Greg)_ Thank you, Greg. You really are an amazing guy.

* * *

Melinda _(far away)_: Mommy! Daddy! No! Help me!

_Piper runs to her daughter's bedroom door and Leo orbs in beside her. Piper opens the door to see Melinda thrashing back and forth in bed._

Melinda: No! Please! No!

Piper: Melinda! Sweetie, wake up! It's just a dream.

_The now conscious Melinda clutches to her mother, and Piper rocks her sweaty, trembling daughter_.

Piper: Shhhh, its okay, It was only a dream. Everything is okay now. Mommy's here.

_Piper and Leo exchange worried glances

* * *

_

_Meanwhile in the underworld:_

Demon #1: We have to find the key!

Demon #2: And how do you propose we do that? You heard the prophesy! By now it will be under the protection of the Charmed ones, and going up against them would mean suicide!

Demon #1: Perhaps the Charmed ones don't even know the prophesy, they might not yet have the key.

Demon #2: Of course they know, Democles! How could they not? They have known the prophesy since the day the Chosen one was born. Now they have the chosen one and the key, its too late, we have failed.

_A third demon enters_

Demon #3: Don't be so pessimistic, Artemaneus.

Artemaneus: My liege. _(First two demons bow) _Do you think there is still hope? Is there any chance of retrieving the key?

Demon #3: The Charmed ones do not yet realize they are in possession of the key.

Democles: But how…

Demon #3: They never heard the entire prophesy. They know not what will come to pass. We must retrieve the key before it is too late. Before they can put events into place. Go now both of you; retrieve the key.

Democles: But how will we know when we have found it.

Demon #3: You will know. Now, go! _(Shouts)_

_Demons #1 and 2 shimmer out_

Demon #3: _(to himself)_ They will fail.

* * *

Leo: That seemed like more than just a little nightmare, Piper. What if there is something really wrong.

Piper: Of course there is, Leo, we can't even begin to imagine the horrors that she has been through in the past year, and until she is able to tell us there is nothing we can do.

Leo: Maybe there is. I'm going to go talk to the other elders to see what they think.

Piper: Your family needs you here right now.

Leo: I have to do this, Piper; it may be our only chance of giving our daughter a normal childhood. Isn't that what you've always wanted?

_Piper sighs and Leo orbs out.

* * *

_

_The next morning Piper stands in the Kitchen fixing breakfast. Phoebe walks in._

Phoebe: Good morning.

Piper: _(mumbles)_ Morning.

Phoebe: _(ignoring her sister's bad mood)_ Where are the kids.

Piper: Wyatt is in the playpen and Melinda is still sleeping.

Phoebe: Poor thing, she must be exhausted.

_Piper continues to bustle around the kitchen, barely acknowledging her sister's presence._

Phoebe: Ok, what's wrong? Worried about Melinda?

Piper: _(sighs)_ No. Well, yes I am but that's not it.

Phoebe: Then what is it?

Piper: Greg.

Phoebe: Oh, he didn't react to well to the Melinda news, huh?

Piper: Actually, it's exactly the opposite. He understands completely. He's giving me as much time as I need to get things figured out.

Phoebe: Wait, I'm confused. So what is the problem?

Piper: The problem is he is too perfect. It's all so fast and I don't deserve all the consideration he's giving me. We just started sleeping together for god sake!

Phoebe: Commitment issues much?

Piper: Well, yeah! I mean I'm still trying to fully get over Leo. I need some practice but Greg seems to be ready for the big time commitment.

Phoebe: _(gives her sister a sympathetic look) _Oh, sweetie.

* * *

_Piper and Phoebe do not notice two demons shimmer into the living room._

Demon #1: You stay here and cover for me. I'm going to go look for the key.

_The first Demon proceeds throughout the house while the other Demon stays and watches the unknowing witches. Demon #1 walks into the solarium where Wyatt sits in his playpen. The little one puts up his energy shield and cries for Piper. Piper, hearing her sons cry of distress hurries out of the kitchen but is stopped by Demon #2 who throws and energy ball at her. She freezes the ball and blows up the demon and then hurries into the solarium. Demon #1 looks up, seeing he has lost the element of surprise and shimmers out._

Piper: Great just what I need, another demon after my son!

Phoebe: _(confused look at Piper)_ He didn't look like he was after Wyatt. It almost looked like her was searching for something.

Piper: Searching for what?

Phoebe: I'm not sure.

_Fade to black.

* * *

_

_Back in the underworld:_

Demon #3:_ (enraged, throws things around the room) _You have failed!

Artemaneus: _(bows)_ My apologies, Master. If I only had another chance I'm sure I could…

Demon #3: Another chance? You think I would give you another chance… Wait. That's not a bad idea.

Artemaneus: My Liege?

Demon #3: We no longer have surprise. It will be impossible to search the house now. Go, find the Seer. She will no where to find the key.

_Artemaneus shimmers out. He soon returns holding a female demon roughly by the arm._

Seer: _(struggling against his grip)_ Let me go!

_Artemaneus drops the woman roughly at his master's feet._

Demon #3: _(helps her up to her feet)_ Oh great Seer, I have summoned you because I require your assistance. I need to find the key.

Seer: Ah, the key. You think yourself strong enough to possess such a weapon?

Demon #3: Don't question me! I will possess the key! Tell me where to find it!

Seer: Surely you know that it is now in the possession of the Charmed Ones.

Demon #3: Of course. But we know not what form it is in.

Seer: Ah, I see. Well, you know the prophesy of course?

_Demon #3 nods._

Seer: 'When three planets burn as one over a sky of dancing light, and magic will rest for a holy day to welcome a twice blessed child. A key before shall lay the way and when they merge no one shall conquer. Good or evil they shall sway, and the fate of the world decide.'

_The other Demon gives her a blank look_.

Seer: You still don't understand? 'A key before shall lay the way.' The key is the blessed one's older sister.

_Fade to black._


End file.
